Post-Human
Post-Humans '''(Also known as '''Posties) are people who have gained a degree of power concerning Narratives, and are able to see the world as more than individual stories. Notable Post-Humans are Raven , Lloyd Allen , Han-Mi , and Kate Potential and Flowering Post-Humans can only come from a set number of worlds, ones that are connected by strands to a large wheel in the meta-reality. Within these worlds, however, the potential to become Post-Human is reasonably common, though few ever realize it, or even know of it's existence. What we do know is that the potential to become post-human is a genetic trait, as Asha's family were all Post-Human, and Han-Mi seemed to inherit the potential from her Great-Grandfather, Raven. However, the process of becoming Post-Human is known as Flowering. This can happen in many ways, but there is one common theme; a traumatic event that brings one to the brink of madness. Not done carefully, however, this can also tip them over the edge into insanity, or not done properly, they can get lost in sub-realities, without the skills to bring themselves back out. Lloyd Allen and Raven set up the Second Playhouse specifically to help Post-Humans flower, but it took years to complete the process and very rarely worked. However, Sarah McKiggan, later known as Mother, successfully flowered many Post-Humans, all of which went incurably insane from the torture. Abilities and Narratives The most notable trait of Post-Humans is the ability to see, and discreetly manipulate, Narratives. Narratives are the individual instances people experience in life. One might be the main character in their own narrative, but a side character in someone else's. Post-Humans can see the narrative strands and effect them subtly, for good or for ill. Often times, they act as narrator to the story so that they can change certain events subtly, though this can become unstable if another Post-Human, or Potential Post-Human is involved (Such as in the New Albion Radio Hour). Each individual Post-Human has their individual abilities as well, as well as a stock character that they lean into, such as Han-Mi representing the Dragon Lady trope (much to her dismay), and Raven acting as a "Trickster Shaman" (much to his enjoyment). This benefits the Postie in that they can slip in and out of Narratives easily, as they can just act as their trope within the narrative they exist in. This can also be true in groups, as Asha's family seemed to collectively filled the trope of "Exotic nomadic caravan". Post-Human's individual abilities do exist however, as Lloyd Allen was able to traverse different realities and realms (Such as on his journey to Elysium), and William was able to fit into almost any stock character. The Crossroads This is a Sub-Reality sharing a wall with Elysium. Notably, this was a place designed by Baron and Cerridwan a long time ago for Post-Humans to go to, either dead or otherwise. They designed it so that no one could get in or out, save under special circumstances such as switching places with someone as Amelia did. It's long been assumed that many Post-Humans in the Crossroads have gone mad with boredom, and have reached out into the living world to inact plans to get themselves out. Known Post-Humans *Raven *Lloyd Allen *Han-Mi *Kate *Sarah McKiggan (Mother) *Constance O'Brien *William *Michael *Jill *Asha